1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional heat insulation jacket and, more specifically, to a jacket that comprises a set of multi-layer insulation sections having assembling joints that are self-sealing. The self-sealing is accomplished at operational temperature by means of side flexible layers configured in such a way as to accommodate differential thermal expansion within a section thickness and to allow the section joints to self-seal. The sizes of the assembling joints between adjacent sections at levels of the upper and the bottom flexible layers are equal to the temperature expansions at corresponding levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,324, to Retronco, a multi-functional insulation section(s) fabricated in a form of two half-sections which are combined in a unitary assembly with buckles and straps. To compensate for differential temperature expansions between a pipe and the insulating sections, temperature seams are provided between the insulating blocks. These seams are filled with inserts of semi rigid fiberglass or heat insulating straps. The temperature insert contracts from 75 millimeters (mm) to 40 mm during installation. An outer strap then covers the temperature insert to provide a means to provide a free displacement of the adjoining block about the strap. Drawbacks of the described construction include both substantial time and labor expenditures to mount and to dismount. A further drawback is apparent in emergency situations: it is difficult to find an exact location of a damaged site in order to provide a quick access.
There are many assemblies known for different types of units, joints of equipment, pipes and pipe accouterments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,114 to Botsolas teaches a pipefitting cover to enclose an insulated Y-shaped joint, wherein the cover comprises two half-sections formed from pressed aluminum foil, coated with a plastic and then connected with adhesive tape. Different operational conditions determine a type of joint required to connect the half sections of the covers. The following references teach connections:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,308 to Botsolas teaches special metal pins;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,836 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,509, both to Botsolas teach different tapes, including adhesive tapes, screws and rivets;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,918 to Burns and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,324 and 4,696,324, both to Retronko, teach miscellaneous metal belts; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,565 to Plunket teaches metal hooks.
Many of the foregoing references enable an effective and a convenient process to join separate insulation sections; however, there is a need to reduce a quantity of fasteners applied to each individual jacket. Disadvantages to the quantities taught in the references include a more complicated construction, a labor intensive installation and a loss of heat from the jacket joints.
There is known a removable insulation jacket comprised of at least two sections to cover a pipe junction completely: U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,491 to Knudsen teaches every section comprising protective metal layers formed in a closed jacket having insulation material inside. A protective inner shell diameter corresponds both to an outer pipe diameter and to adjacent jacket sections that have a face overlapping ledge connected with screws. Drawbacks associated with this insulation construction include a complicated production process, non-hermetic seams between adjoining joints, unnecessary heat loss due to many heat conductive inserts and difficult insulation and removal.
There is also known pipe-insulation products comprising varied shaped configurations to cover combinations of different constructions, pipe fittings, accouterments, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,840 to Maybee teaches a preliminary formed unitary heat insulating construction comprised of joined rigid heat insulating foam plastic elements fastened onto a covering layer with a porous foam plastic surface that has truncated V-shaped grooves to secure a good connection of the joined elements in operation. In so doing, the necessity to make chamfers restricts an application of this construction because of the strictly determined insulated surface curvature radius that demands many machine-tool attachments to accommodate different types of products.
A heat insulation means for power equipment inner surfaces in a form of panelments fastened to an insulated shell with metal fasteners is described in SU 1010141, G21 c 13/00, F 16 L 59/00, 1981. This arrangement provides better heat technology performance, but it is a more complicated construction. SU 1540413 teaches a shield heat insulation covered with a protective strap for high temperature equipment. The ('413) patent more specifically teaches a means for compensation of heat extensions made as V-shaped flexible elements, wherein a flange surface comprised on them is covered with the protective strap. There is a measure to avoid in this construction; namely, convection stream metal shield pack rigidly linked from two adjacent sides to the elastic V-shaped element, which under operational temperature growth allows the shield and protective sheets to expand freely without construction temperature tension.
Thermohelp, a Chicago and a Canadian company, produce removable and reusable insulations for heat exchangers and hot pipes. These insulations most closely relate to the heat saving construction verses operational temperature range and design features. Analogous products used to insulate gas turbines, steam pipes, etc. are manufactured by Techorizons of America, Inc., Insultec, Inc., and Remco Technology, Inc. In general, these insulation products represent multi-layered flexible and semi-rigid insulating covers that comprise an inner, middle insulating layer and an outer protective layer sheeting. The inner layer is made of light, soft or elastic fibers and highly effective heat insulating materials having a standard thickness. They are manufactured in a form of rolls or mats. The outer, upper and bottom layer sheetings are manufactured from certified film, fabric or sheet materials having guaranteed longevity, temperature resistance, fire resistance and a resistance to water, air, oil, acids and other aggressive chemicals. A common drawback of the majority of removable insulation products is non-hermetic joints between adjacent sections of the insulating cover. A presences of multiple heat conducting inserts results in unnecessary heat loss, a loss of expensive technological energy and an increased financial expenditure.